Reign of Moro
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: AU, Moro has now rule the universe, devouring planets across the galaxy. The only ones who can stop Moro and his forces are the Galactic Patrol. But how can they beat a being who eats energy, and get stronger with every bit? Only the Saiyan's have that answer.


**Here's my new Dragon Ball Super story. After reading all the new chapters of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga since November of 2018, I really like where it's going. Now I know most of you know me and you're all waiting for me do U9 Adventure's S2, don't worry I'm still thinking over. But for right now, I'm going to do this.**

**Why you all ask? Well, since there are hardly anyone doing a story with Moro and the Galactic Prisoners in them. Except 'Beyond Patrol' by Decidueye-Master of Arrows. I say Merus is such a jerk in it, but still pretty good.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and leave some reviews to see what your thoughts are.**

**Have a good year.**

* * *

In the section of the Beta Star System, Planet Grabber is home to human-like beings known as the Grabbites. They live in peace with no threats whatsoever. However, that peace soon got shattered when a ship suddenly appeared to the planet. On the planet surface smokes and destruction of buildings broke though the city. These intruders are the escaped prisoners, they started to raid the planet, destroying and attacking the people. While the convicts are attacking the city, a small group at least 13 convicts are at the planets castle.

One of the convicts, a large humanoid rhino with one horn on his snout, two on his head, and one on each shoulder while shirtless using his hands to open the metal doors of the castle defense. One that's done he looked behind to his fellow convicts.

"The door is open Boss Yuzun." Said the convict.

"Excellent work. Let's us proceed and take all viable treasures this place has." Said Yuzun, as two others joined him.

"You know Yuzun, this might be our lucky break." Said Shimorekka "There gotta be a lot of treasures worth stealing."

"Indeed Shimorekka. Now let's go and take whatever they have."

As the convicts started to invade the castle, there are guards all over ready to stop them. Very soon, an all-out fight broke out. Many guards try to fend off the intruders, however, they're no match against them. Shimorekka charge at three guards dodging their rifle blasters. He attacks the guy in front swiftly killed him by cutting him in half. He jumped dodging more blasts landed on a stone pillar, thrust himself towards the second guard. He swiftly kicked him at the face, jumped off him towards the third guard, using both feet and kicked him at the chest. Both guards lay unconscious on the ground. Seven-Three shoots lasers out from his eyes which obliterate some guards coming up the stairs from the lower-levels.

"Careful Seven-Three! Don't want to kill to many of them!" Shout Yuzun to Seven-Three "Lord Moro still wants most of them alive!" He then uses his fist hitting a guard coming from behind knocking him out.

"I know." Said Seven-Three "There's at least three or four of them still alive."

"Good, but don't overdo it."

"Hey fellas!" Shimorekka calling to his mates from the stairs that the guards were hit by Seven-Three lasers "I think these stairs led to the treasury vault."

"Excellent, this raid has become quite smoothing so far." Yuzun commented.

"NOT SO FAST!" Shouted a gruff voice.

All the convicts turned to see a middle-age man with a mustache. From the look of the red cape he's wearing, he's one of the captains of the palace guards. He glared at the intruders with fury. Yuzun looked at the man with confusion.

"And… who might you be?" Question Yuzun.

"I'm Cronos, Captain of the Royal Guards." Respond Cronos with a scowl "I'm going to be the one who'll stop you scums from doing what you pleased."

"You stop us, you say?" Said Yuzun.

"Indeed I am."

"HA HA HA! Is that so?" Yuzun mocking the captain "Very well then. I must warn you, I won't be showing mercy, old man."

"Same with you, criminal scum."

"Yo, Yuzun! Want us go ahead without you?" Shimorekka ask Yuzun whose keeping his eye on Cronos "Sure, you and Seven-Three go right ahead. I'm going to have fun with this old geezer." Yuzun responded.

"Whatever you say."

Shimorekka, Seven-Three, and three other convicts went down to the lower-levels. While the 10 other convicts stayed as Yuzun going to fight against the Guards Captain. Yuzun cracks his neck and knuckles, warming himself up.

As soon Yuzun is finish he fired a purple Ki Blast at Cronos. With Cronos dodges to the left as the Ki Blast went past him and exploded onto the wall, he charges as Yuzun in full speed. Cronos swiftly agility leaving faint copies of himself, he surrounded Yuzun with his copies as the convict looked around with so many of his opponent copies. At the last second Yuzun corner eye caught sight, lend backwards slightly as Cronos thrust a punch from the side which would have made contact Yuzun left cheek. Yuzun uses his left elbow and hits Cronos at the nose. Blood ooze out from his nose as Yuzun grabbed hold onto his right arm. He bends it slightly as Cronos grants in pain as he lends forward with the convict bending his arm from behind.

Yuzun laughed at Cronos "What did I tell you old man?!" Said Yuzun being cocky "I told you I won't be so merciful towards you! You're out from your league, you're no match against me!" Cronos looked at Yuzun with a glare "Don't get cocky scum." Said Cronos which made Yuzun confuse at first.

With the convict guard down, Cronos uses his right knee and smash it onto Yuzun face. Some purple blood from Yuzun was shown flying, as Cronos use his right elbow and hits Yuzun at his left side of his mouth. On his wrist is a black gauntlet as he summons a blade and swipe it towards the convict which Yuzun manages to dodge in time only for it to leave a tear on his white sleeveless T-shirt with a cut. Cronos thrust forwards only for Yuzun to grab his wrist, using his other hand covering it with purple energy and slash down which breaks the blade. Surprise by this sudden game change, he didn't see Yuzun throws a powerful punch onto his midsection. Coughing blood out, Yuzun kicks Cronos at the chin.

With him roll backwards a little, Yuzun appears behind him and thrusts a left hook downwards and hits him at the head. The force was powerful enough which left a crack crater from Cronos head. Yuzun stood above Cronos with blood coming from the left side of his mouth, as the old captain lay there. The other convicts who were watching the battle were amaze by Yuzun strength.

"Whoa, Boss Yuzun took him out with one punch." Said convict #1.

"Yeah, I never see him being this strong." Said convict #2.

"Well what did you expect? He's one of Saganbo's men, and one of Lord Moro's elites." Said convict #3.

Yuzun standing tall as he looked down at Cronos smirking "You know I admit old timer, you're one tough old fossil. You even manage to hurt me." He wiped his blood away only left a bruise behind "Seems like Lord Moro would love devour you."

Cronos trying to get back up only for Yuzun to stump his foot onto his back "I'll leave you alive long enough for him to take your life force. Your power would satisfy him." As soon he finishes saying that Cronos looked up at him "Scum… y-you won't g-get away with th-this." Said Cronos in pain, as Yuzun just laugh it off "Oh, what would you going to do about it? The Galactic Patrol are miles away, they're powerless against us. They're even powerless against Lord Moro. Who's going to stop us?"

"BOSS YUZUN, BEHIND YOU!" Shouted from one of the convicts.

With quick reflexes after the warning, Yuzun tilt his head to the left as a laser beam shot past. The beam has left a cut on his right cheek as blood drippled down from it. "Who…?" Yuzun speaks when he turned around. A shadowy figure appears and round-kicked him in the stomach, the blow cause Yuzun left stunned and grunting in pain. He was then got kicked at the chin, got sent and crash onto a pillar. Then the figure fired a blast which explodes after contact. As the smoke clears Yuzun still standing but with burn marks, a large tear on his prison pants, and an angry expression after recover the sudden attack.

The mysterious is a young man with black hair buzz-cut. Wearing similar armor as the other guards. Yuzun looked piss at the new-comer "H-HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Yuzun "A SNEAK ATTACK WITH MY GUARD DOWN?! WITHOUT A WARNING!"

"You okay Father?" Ask the mysterious man.

"Damnit Waiver! I told you to keep the Royal Family safe!" Cronos shouted at Waiver.

"Forgive me, but I'm not going to stand by and let these bastards kill you. I'm going to finish them off myself. Starting with their leader!"

Yuzun gritting his teeth in anger towards Waiver. Seeing some veins on his forehead he clutches his hands into fists. Glaring with his eyes full of fury "You… finish me off… don't make me laugh!" Yuzun body became tense and trembling, as he growled like a beast. The convicts nearby all starting to sweat and backing away in fear. Yuzun continue to growl as he hunches over with his arms around his torso "You think… you can beat me?! Now… you made me mad…" As Yuzun body rose with his arms in the air, he then gave a monecious transformation. Standing in his place is a crocodile-like monster with a long snout, claws, and a muscular build.

The convicts nearby looked on as Yuzun finished transformed "The guy is in it now. Boss Yuzun transformed into his Monster Form." Said convict #3.

"Yeah, whenever Boss Yuzun gets mad, he transformed into that." Said convict #4.

"Not only that… but in that form. He's unbeatable." Said convict #5.

Yuzun gave a cold laugh as he spoke in a gruffy voice "Is over for you. Now that I've transformed, you're good as dead!" Said Yuzun as Waiver looked unconcerned towards Yuzun form "You think you've won? Scums like you could never beat one of the highest ranks of the Royal Guards! You'll die here and now!"

Yuzun just laugh his threats off "The only one going to die here is you! But if you're so confident that you could beat me, come and take a piece of me!" Shouted Yuzun.

Quick in a flash, Waiver charges and throw a punch which Yuzun quickly blocked with his arms. Waiver throws more punches which Yuzun still able to block. Yuzun then throw his fist towards Waiver face. But the guard disappeared and reappeared at his right side which he slams his elbow at Yuzun cheek, however, this was ineffective. Yuzun slide a bit then swing his arm and hit him at the chest, coughing some blood Yuzun then kicked him towards a wall across the room. Waiver crash into it, as the dust starting to disappear, he sees Yuzun in the air with both hands clutch together, he then hammered downwards. However, Yuzun left a crack center on the floor where Waiver was supposes to be. The latter manages to get out the way as Yuzun turned around to see Waiver several feet away from him with his arm stretch out and palm open with energy.

"Cosmos Cannon!" Shouted Waiver.

He fired a massive beam towards Yuzun as the former got consume by it. The beam shot out from the palace and aimlessly towards space. The beam causes the whole place to shake as Shimorekka, Seven-Three, and the three other convicts who went to the lower levels felt it. All of them looked towards the entrance they came from.

"What was that?!" Asked convict #6.

"I think it came from that captain guy!" Answer convict #7.

"H-Hey, Boss Shimorekka? Should we go help Boss Yuzun?" Ask convict #6.

"Nah, I'm sure Yuzun can handle it." Shimorekka responded "Besides, we have work to do, remember?"

In front of them is a giant vault with the room full of fallen guards. In Seven-Three hand is another Guard Captain tangling by the throat. Shimorekka walked up to Seven-Three side grinning as he looked at the Guard Captain "So 'Mr. Guard Captain' would you mind and open up the vault? We're a bit in a hurry, if you know what I mean?" Said Shimorekka as the Guard Captain looked at him with blood coming from his mouth "G-Go to hell…" Said the Guard Captain as Seven-Three squeeze his throat a little more as he grunt in pain "C'mon now, we both know you want to live. If you ask me, I should listen since you have no men to come and save you." Shimorekka giving the Guard Captain a chance to live. But the latter isn't giving in one bit towards the former.

"I-I swore m-my oath I would p-protect this palace and its treasure's. E-Even if it means s-sacrificing my own life." Said the Guard Captain.

Shimorekka annoyed by this just sigh "T'ch is that so? Well, then by all means… Seven-Three… kill." By his order Seven-Three then snapped the neck of the Guard Captain killing him instantly. One of the convicts walked up to Shimorekka "So, Boss Shimorekka now what?" Ask convict #8.

"Now? Now we break in. Seven-Three! Mind get the door to open?" Ask Shimorekka.

"Of course." Seven-Three responds.

As the android dropped the Guard Captain body onto the floor, he walked towards the vault and fired lasers from his eyes. Within moments the vault door collapse and inside are the palace royal treasures. Gold, ruby's, diamonds, and all the wealth. Shimorekka's eyes light up "Alright!" He looked at his comrades "Grabbed all you can boys! Today is payday!"

* * *

Back with the fight, Waiver still had his hand out as he looked at the hole he left from his attack. _"That should do it." _Waiver thought _"That bastard is good as dead."_ However, in the smoke he sees some movement. As the figure walked out Waiver eyes widen in shock. Standing is Yuzun, barely injured from his Cosmos Cannon. Yuzun cracks his neck as he looked at the shocked guard "You thought that would kill me, did you?" Taunt Yuzun finished messaging his neck "Too bad, and I thought you said you'll finish me off first."

"H-How is this possible?!" Waiver in shock "That attack was enough to obliterate you!"

"Well, you thought wrong. And allow me to return the favor." Yuzun mouth started to glow with purple light, as he opens it "Eraser Gun!" Shouted Yuzun as the purple beam shoots out from his mouth. Waiver barely reacted in time as he tries to dodge it. The beam burst out from the wall of the palace as it soars through the sky and hits a building and explodes. Causing devastation in its awake, Waiver face started to sweat, and his face twisted in pain. His eyes moved down to the side, which revealed that his whole right arm is gone. Blood dripping out from the wound.

Waiver scream in pain as he uses his other arm and clamped hold where his right arm use to be. Yuzun then gave a laugh at this "Oh my, where did your arm go?! I was aiming at your whole body!" Yuzun gave another laugh along with the other convicts at the sideline as they cheered on towards Yuzun. Cronos on the other hand watch in horror as his son on his knees as he tries to deal with the pain.

Wavier looked up Yuzun with fury in his eyes "Y-You son of a… I'm not going to let you win! YOU HEAR ME?!" Shouted Waiver as he stands back up "I'M STILL ADMIRER TO BEAT YOU!" Yuzun looked at Waiver still smirking "Oh really? How are you going to beat me with just one arm?" Ask Yuzun as Waiver stretches his other arm out "I STILL HAVE MY OTHER GOOD ARM! AS LONG I'M STILL BREATHING, I WILL WIN!"

Yuzun suddenly appears behind him with Waiver guard down. He grabbed hold onto Waiver's head as Yuzun whispered something in his ear "Then allow me to fix that then." Whispered Yuzun, as he then swiftly snapped his neck. Waiver's body went limp as he fell to the floor motionless. Cronos nearby sees this only called out one thing "WAIVER!" He shouted his son's name.

Cronos looked at Yuzun with hate and fury as he glared at the convict "You murder bastard… you kill my son!" Said Cronos with venom in his voice.

"He was about to die anyway. Plus, he had it coming."

"Damn you! I'm going to make you pay!" As Cronos stood up on his knees about to attack, Yuzun quickly picked up a rock, pumped it with energy to harden it, and threw it in quick speed. Cronos didn't see it coming, as the rock hits him at the head as blood gust out from his head which knocks him into unconsciousness. Yuzun smiles at this resort back to his base form. Not too long Shimorekka, Seven-Three, and the three other convicts got back with bags fill with treasures.

"Done with your little duel?" Ask Shimorekka as Yuzun turned towards him "Yes, he won't be waking up anytime soon." Yuzun responds.

"Good, we need some hands to get all this loot back to the ship."

"Well, you heard him! Let's get what we came here for!" Yuzun called out to the other inmates who stayed behind with Yuzun.

"Yes sir!" Responds the convicts.

Soon, the vault is empty as they flew back to the ship with bags fill with goods. As they made it to the top of the ship, they were greeted by a large blue goat-man with Saganbo by his side. They all kneel down in front of the new individual "Forgive the wait, Lord Moro." Said Yuzun as he continues "We got all the valuable treasures this planet has to offer us."

"Excellent work." Said Moro "Now then, time to feast." Moro rose his arm in the air with his hand open. Soon, energy from the planet surface leaves as Moro using his magic to form a huge ball of energy. The surface started to crack, and all forms of life withered away with their life force taken from them by the evil wizard. As soon the planet lost all of its energy it soon became a dead barren wasteland. Every convict who serves under Moro commands see what he could do to the planets, and each time they watch a planet die, it sends a shiver down their spines.

As soon, Moro finished gathering all the energy, he clutches his hand into a fist. The large ball of energy shrunk down into a small ball that fits perfect in his hand. He then ate the ball of energy as he felt the energy spread through his entire body. Feeling much more stronger and more livingly. He looked at his subordinates with a satisfied expression.

"A wonderful planet. You choose perfectly I say."

"Thank you for your humbly Lord Moro." Said Yuzun.

"Lord Moro, I got another call from one of our scouts." Said Saganbo as Moro looked at his right-hand man "They say the planet they found is overpopulated with strange creatures."

"They must have found a planet still in development. A perfect planet to devour, take me to it."

"At your command Milord."

Everyone got inside the ship, the quickly left the dead planet in super light-speed. As soon Moro's ship has left, another ship appeared. It belongs to the Galactic Patrol, inside three people sees another planet fall victim to Moro's feeding frenzy.

"Damnit! We're too late! Another planet is dead" Said Yamcha as he slammed his fists on the control pad with Tien placing his hand on his shoulder "Calm yourself Yamcha. Jaco, could you track down Moro's ship?" Tien asks with Jaco shake his head "No, Saganbo's ship is the fastest that ever exist. Nothing could track it."

"Damnit!" Curse Tien "Then we can't find that monster next target then! I feel so helpless!"

"Don't beat yourselves up you two. Goku and Vegeta will do take care of Moro." Said Jaco.

But Yamcha is worried "If only they could find him that is."

Soon, all three of them went back to HQ. Trying everything in their power to stop Moro reign of terror once and for. Hoping the two Saiyan's could beat the evil wizard for good.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter. I hope you all like it and give Toyotaro best wishes with his wonderful arc on Dragon Ball Super. Leave a review of your thoughts and see you all later.**


End file.
